can i believe you
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: bisakah sehun membuka hatinya lagi untuk orang lain? yaoi boysxboys kaihun forever.
1. Chapter 1

CAN I BELIVE U

pairing :kaihun,krishun,krisdo,chanbaek,hunhan

RATED T

Genre romance

warning

YAOI,GAJE,NGGAK MENARIK,ANEH SEANEH ANEHNYA,BHS NGGAK BENER

N0 FLAME JUST REVIEW

DONT LIKE DONT READ

~KAIHUN~

hari ini hari yang sangat cerah tapi suasana di xoxo high school sangat berbanding terbalik cuaca hari ini yang cerah

Para siswa yang awalnya bersendau gurau bersama tiba tiba terdiam karna kedatangan tiga siswa yang paling disegani di sekolah tersebut

Para siswa yang merasa menghalangi jalan tiga siswa tersebut kemudian menepi dengan sendirinya kenapa para siswa sangat menjaga jarak dengan mereka padahal mereka memiliki wajah yang manis bahkan lebih cantik dari pada yeoja yang ada disekolahnya Dan wajah meraka tidak semenyeramkan itu

Terus kenapa merka menunduk saat tiga namja ini datang itu karna mereka adalah orang spesial di skolah tersebut mereka dilahirkan dengan otak diatas rata tata bahkan jauh lebih pintar dari seongsaengnim meraka

Sekolah ini memberikan peraturan yang sangat aneh pada siwa siswinya yaitu siswa yang cerdas dapat melakukan apa saja yang ia mau tanpa harus peduli dihukum karna peraturan sekolah tidak berpengaruh pada meraka juga para guru tidak dapat menentang keinginan mereka

Jadi kenapa siswa siswi takut dengan mereka, jika kau membuat masalah pada mereka kau bisa dimusuhi oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah bahkan dapat dikeluarkan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas

Mereka bertiga adalah OH SEHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN DAN DO KYUNGSOO

"ya,kalian tidak harus seperti ini pada kami"ucap seorang namja manis yang menggunakan eye liner

Tapi para siswa tetep tidak berani menatap mereka karna suatu hal

"kalian jangan terlalu memikirkan keberadaan kami"sekarang kyunsoo a.k.a angkat bicara karna terlalu risih di perlakukan sepeti itu padahal suasana seperti ini setiap hari mereka rasakan tapi tetap saja rasanya eneh

Akhirnya para penghuni sekolah tersebut bubar kembali ke aktifitas masing masing

"hufff...kanapa mereka berlebihan seperti itu"baekhyun berkata sambil me poutkan bibirnya lucu

"itukan karna kita istimewa baekkie...kau tau itu"kini namja lain yang tidak kalah manis dari baekhyun ini angkat bicara yaitu do

"tapi meraka membuat suasana hatiku jadi jelek"msih mempoutkan bibirnya

d.o pun tertawa karna sifat baekhyun yang lucu

"aku tidak akan masuk kelas"suara itu membuat d.o dan baekhyun menolah dan mendapati sehun sudah menjauhi merka ber dua

"dia selalu saja seperti itu"ucap dio yang melihat sikap sehun yang selaku tidak suka terhadap keramaian dan lebih memilih menyendiri

"dia pasti punya alasan untuk itu...karna tadi kau sudah menertawa kan ku...aku...akan..memberitahu dia tentang perasaanmu"setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun pun berkari dengan kencang kearah kelas mereka dengan menjulurkan lidahya

Do pun menolah sebentar kearah sehun perga tadi dan langsung mengejar baekhyun

Bukanya mereka tidak kawatir dengan sahabatnya nya itu tapi sehun sendiri yang tidak menginginkan merka untuk kawatir padanya dan sebagai sahabat meraka mendukung keputusa sehun

Mereka percaya pasti suatu saat nanti sehun pasti akan terbuka pada mereka...tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk sehun akan memerlukan mereka.

.

.

.

Ada seorang namja manis yang duduk di belakng sekolah saat pelajaraan sedang berlangsung dengan mata yang terpejan dia-sehun-mambiarkan angin membelai rambutnya yang seolah mengajaknya menari dengan bahagia

"ternyata kamu di sini"tanya manja lain yang datang itu

Namja itu pun mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun

"kenapa hyung di sini...bukanya kris hyung sibuk"ucap sehun tanpa berniat membuka matanya dan menoleh pada kris

"aku hanya menghawatirkanmu"krispun mengacak rambut sehun dan tersenyum tulus pada namja yng lebih muda darinya

Sehun pun berdiri dari duduk tenangnya dan mulai menjauhi kris tapi sebelum dia benar benar pergi dia pun menoleh pada kris dengan senyum err... tepatnya menyeringai pada kris

"aku tidak perlu perhatian hyung...kenapa hyung perhatian padaku?...apa hyung mencitaiku?"ucap sehun masih dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya

Kris menelan salivanya dengan berat seakan akan melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat berat di hidupnya...kris pun melihat ke dalam mata sehun dalam

"aku memang mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu...itu aku sudah menaruh hatiku padamu"ucap kris lagilagi dengan senyum yang sangat menawan yang membuat semua orang bisa terjerat kepadanya

Tapi sekarang seringai di wajah sehun berganti dengan tatapan benci...seakan kris adalah musuhterberatnya

"cinta?...kau tau apa itu cinta hyung?..cinta itu hanya kata sanpah yang tidak berarti...setelah mereka lelah merka pun akan pergi begitu saja tanpa memerdulikan orang yang disakiti"ucap sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"kenapa kau tidak coba lupakan masalah itu?...kenapa kau masih mengingatnya?...banyak orang yang masih bisa kau cinta bukan hanya dia"sekarang tatapan kris berubah menjadi sendu dan terluka

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat bertanda dia sedang menahan amarahnya juga wajahnya yang memerah  
"kau ..tidak.. tau ..apa.. apa.. hyung"dengan penekan disetiap kata katanya

Setelah mengatakan itu sehun pun pergi

Kris hanya melihat tanpa menahan sehun karna dia tau sehun sedang marah sekarang'kapan kau akan menyadari kau tidak sendiri'batin kris

TBC...


	2. chapter 2

CAN I BELIVE YOU

MAIN CAST

SEHUN

JONGIN

BAEKHYUN

KYUNGSOO

CHANYEOL

KRIS

RATED T

WARNING YAOI,JELEK ANEH,TYPO(S),NGgAJEBAHASA TIDAK JELAS DAN BERANTAKAN

STORY

~kaihun~

Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 terlihat sedang menangis di sudut rungangan yang megah sambil memegang kedua lututnya anak itu menggunakan pakaian hitam yaitu pakaian pemakanan dia terus menangis karana ditinggal oleh orang yang di kasihani tapi bukan hanya karna itu dia menangis

'KAU MEMANG ANAK SIALAN PEMBAWA BENCANA...KANAPA KAU HARUS DILAHIRKAN DIDUNIA INI SEMENTARA KAU HANYA MEMBAWA PETAKA DI RUMAH INI'terdengar suara bentakan dari namja paruh baya yang sekarang berda dihadapan anak itu,anak itu hanya bisa terus memegang erat lututnya sambil meredam suara isakan diantara kedua lutut mungilnya

'kenapa kau tidak mati saja hah biar aku tidak melihatmu lagi'kini suara bocah lain tapi jauh lebih besar dari pada namja kecil itu menggema diruangan tersebut

BUG

juga denganteganya anak itu melempar sebuah benda yang cukup keras kerah anak yang terisak itu hingga kepala anak itu mengeluarkan darah segar,tapi anak itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya sekarang,hanya tubuh anak itu semakin bergaetar

dengan suara bergetar'b..bukan hiks..hiks a..aku hisk y...ang melak..kukannya...b..bukan aaa..ku ya..ang hisk hisk melak...hisk hisk kukanya'

.

.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANYAAA...HUHHH...HUHHH"seorang namja manis-sehun-telah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dengan nafas yang terengahengah seakan dia baru mengikuti lomba maraton yang sangat jauh

"kenapa mimpi ini lagi?"ucap sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dengan wajahnya yang memucat

Sehun melirik jam dinding kamarya tenyata sudah jam 05.30 ,sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur apartemeny dan mengambil botol mineral di frizer lalu menarunya di gelas dan meminumnya

'DASAR ANAK SIALAN KAU'

'KENAPA TIDAK MATI SAJA KAU'

Kenapa suara itu trus menghantui dirinya kenapa suara itu tidak pergi dan terus mengusiknya

PRAKKKKK

Gelas yang di gangam sehun terjatuh juga badan sehun yang terjatuh kelantai bedanya gelas itu bentuknya suda tah berupa atau hancur

Tapi sehun hatinya yang sekarang tengah hancur tak tersisa apakah hati sehun bisa kembali mambaik atau tidak?

"apa salahku?...kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat itu...jika aku mati rasanya pasti tidak sesakit ini...dan hidupku tak semelelahkan ini banarkan"ucap sehun sambil melihat tanganya yang mengeluarkan darah segar dengan tatapan ya sulit diartikan hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dengan menahan sakit yang yang menjalar ke dada sebelah kirinya hatinya sungguh sakit sehun membiarkan darah mengalir dari tanganya mengalir ke lantai apartemenya

.

.

.

~kaihun~

Sehun sekarang sedang menuju perjalanan ke sekolah tapi pikiranya sama sekali tidak ada di tubuh sehun sekarang pikiranya entah melayang kemana tatapan yang kosong wajahnya pucat pasi tanpa sehun sadari mobil telah melaju dari arah belakangnya

CKITTTT

"apa kau gila...kau ingin mati ya...kalau inggin mati terjun dari gedung berlanta atau sebagainya dan asal jangan terlihat olehku"ucap seorang namja berkulit tan tersebut sambil memeluk oramg yang hampir menjadi korban tabrak lari tersebut yaitu sehun

"HEI, KAU GILA HAH MENYEBRANG DISAAT LAMPU MERAH ...MAU MATI YA"ucap pengendara itu lalu pergi dari sana

Dengan tidak berterima kasih dia mendorong tubuh namja berkulit tan tersebut,tapi sebebelum sehun jauh namja itu mengejar sehun dan menarik tangan sehun hingga mereka nerhadapan

"hei agashi(?) setidaknya kau berterima kasih atau apa lah"

"aku tidak minta kau untuk menolgku jadi aku tidak perlu lakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi"sehun menghempaskan tangan namja itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dari seoran oh sehun

AT SCHOOL

"HYA apa yang kau lihat hah"

"jangan lihat baekkie ku dangan tatapan seperti itu"

"hey SIALAN TUTUP MATAMU"

Yah pagi pagi begini namja yang hampir sama tingginya dengan tiang listrik di didepan rumah ku ini#chanYEOl :wah loe pengen gue bakar ya thor author :wah sorry ngak maksud bang damaiya ok lanjut#

Chanyeol terus memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan posesive dan mendeathglear semua yang melihat baekhyunya*baekhyunya?*iya chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih sejak setahun lalu yahh tapi mereka masih seperti orang yang baru pacaran

"channie kau manakuti merka kau tau"baekhyun tiba tiba berhanti dan berbalik menghadap chanyeol dengan tangan yang memluk tubuhnya dengan bibir yang di poutkan

"tapi tatapan merka sepeti ingin memakanmu baekii...siapa juga orang yang tidak marah jika namja chingunya dlihat orang seperti itu"

"tapi aku tidak kenapa2kan...kau terlalu berlebihan"chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun lebih memilih namja lain kini mengacak rambutnya kasar

"aishh tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi2"

Sementara itu namja manis lainya yang tidak diperdulikan olah chanbaek ini hanya mendenus sebal dan memutar bolah matanya,jika mereka berkelahi seperti ini pasti akn lama selasainya dan tidak ada yang melerai merka sementara kalau dia tibunhya terlalu kecil nanti bukan berhenti malah dia ikutan berantem sama chanbaek

Kyunsoo pergi dari tempat kerusuhan tadi manuju ke kelasnya kyungsoo pu mendudukan diri di bangkunya..kyungsoo mendengar bisikan2? Dari teman sekelasnya katanya ada siswa baru yang akan masuk ke kelasnya tapi kyungsoo lebih memilih melihat bangku sehun,sehun selalu datang ke sekolah pagi sekali terus tersisa hanya tasnya dan orangnya sama sekali tidak ada

Kyunsoo berjalan ke bangku sehun dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sana betapa dingin kursi seorang oh sehun ,bukan hanyasikap sehun yang dingin tapi mejanya ternyata sedingin pemiliknya ingin kyungsoo memahami apa yang sehun rasakan bagaimana sakitnya mau bagaimana lagi sehun seolah membentengi dirinya seolah dia memiliki kehidupanya sendiri,rasa sakiy sendiri kenapa sehun tidak pernah menyadari banyak orang yang menyayanginya termasuk dirinya dan benteng itu tidak terlihat.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"sehun maafkan aku atas mejadian kemarin aku tidak bermaksud mengatakanya"kyungsoo tau benar siapa pemilik suara ini,kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya sehingga tatapanya dengan namja itu bertemu

"kyungsoo... aku kira kau sehun...tapi ternyata...maafya mebangunkanmu"sekarang ekspresi kris terlihat sangat malu

"ohh tidak apa apa kok"

"itu rambutmu kenapa"ujar kris sambil menunjuk rambutnya sendiri

"ohh ini...apa terlihat jelek menggunakan gaya rambut ini?"kyungsoo terlihat murung sekarang

Sekarang tuh rambut kyunsoo seperti rambut baekhyun di growl coba bayangi aja diri ya

"aniyo,kau terlihat manis kok"setelah kris mengatakan itu terlihat rona merah di wajah imut kyungsoo

"mmm kyunsoo aku pergi dulu ya"setelah itukris pergi

'bisakah aku mendapatkanya...walaupun dia sudah memiliki seorang yang dia suka'batin kyunsoo

.

.

.

"yaampun dimana sih kelas ku sebenarnya aku jadi pusing sekarng"namja pemilit kulit tan itu sedang mengacak rambutnya sendiri

Sekarang seorang yang bernama seorang kim jongin a.k.a kai tengah sangat dongkol bagaimana tidak,waktu nyari orang yang bisa diajak membantu menemukan kelasnya mereka malah teriak2 nggak jelas membut telinga nya sakit

Di dalam suasana hatinya yang buruk dia melihat yeo err namja yang baru dia tolong tadi pagi waktu namja itu hampir tertabrak,namja manis itu seperti tidak menghiraukan keberadaan kai namja manis itu melewati kai tampa menatap kai...

'wah apa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku'batin kai

Tapi kai tidak melepakan namja itu begitu saja...kai menarik paksa pergelangan tangan namja itu Dengan kuat sehingga namja manis itu berbalik menghadap kai

"apa yang kau lakukan hah"ucap namja manis itu-oh sehun- dengan tatapan tajam andalanya dan memaksa agar pergelangan tanganya dilepas oleh kai

"agashi yang hampir bunuh diri tadi pagi kau harunya mengucapkan terimakasih kau tau"ucap kai sengit

"maaf? aku tidak akan mengatakanya lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu...dan aku seoang namja bukan yeoja"mata kai terbelalak mendengar jawaban senun tadi

Kai melihat dari atas kebawah benar saja orang dihadapanya ini memakai celana tapi kai tidak mau mudah percaya dia meleps tangan sehun tapi dengan cepat tnganya memegang dada rata sehun sekarang kai percaya sehun adalah namja

'ternyata rata'batin kai dengan tangan yang masih ditenpat

BUG

Tangn kecil sehun berhasil membuat kai terjatuh secara tidak elit ke tanah

"akkkhhh badanku sakit"sebelum kai merespon apa yang terjadi sehun sudah mendudukan badanya pada tubuh kai dan akan menghadiahkan pukulan geratis pada namja tidak tau diri ini

"KAU BOSAN HIDUP OHH" sehun sudah melayangkan tinjinhya pada kai tapi gerakan kai lebih cepat hingga pukulan sehun dapat dihentikanya dengan kesempatan tersebut kai membalikan posisi mereka sehingga kai sekarang diatas tubuh sehun

"hyaa agashi yang berbentuk namja aku tidak akan mati begitu saja"

Tapi sehun dapat membalikan posisi merka lagi sehingga sehun diatas tubuh kai

"kau manusia tak berharga kenapa kau bisa hidup di dunia ini"sekarang tangan satunya yang tidak di tahan olrh kai sudah melayang ke udara hendak memukul kai tapi sekali lagi dapat ditahan oleh kai dengan melemahnya pertahanan sehun kai sekali lagi membalikan posisi mereka

"badanmu kecil tapi tenagamu hebat juga"

KAI POV

Aku kewalahan menghadapi orang sekarang ada di bawahku ini dia keras kepala sekali untung ditempat ini tidak ada siswa lain kalau tidak ini akan menjadi peristiwa yang langka coba bayangin aku seorang kim jongin yang palin tampan ini telah bermain jungkir balik dengan seorang kepala es seperti orang yang di bawahku ini

Mau ditaruh mana coba mukaku,tapi kenapa tangan kananku terasa basah apa aku takut sama namja ini oh..tidak mungkin aku takut pasti dia yang takut...tapi mataku terbelalak setelah mngetahui ini bukanlah keringat tapi darah yang mengalir dari tangan kirinya sampai mengotori kemejanya

"t-tanganmu berdaras"aku shok sekali apa aku yang membuat tananya berdarah tpi bukanya menjawab dia membeturkan kapalanya ke kepalaku

KAI POV END

BUG

"AKHHH SA-SAKIT KAU TAU"KAI sambil memegangi kepalanya ya sakit terkena benturan kepala dari sehun tapi sehun sudah berduri hendak pergi tapi kai menahan tangan sehun

"tanganmu itu harus diobati kau tau...bisa bisa darahmu habis"kata kai tapi malah di henpaska oleh sehun

"ini bukan urusanmu"kata sehun menusuk,kai hanya melihat sehun pergi dengan darah yang mengalir kelantal koridor

"kau begitu misterius tapi aku penasaran padamu agashi berbentuk namja...dan aku akan mancari tau tentangmu...tapi haishhh sekarang aku bertanya sama sapaaaaa"kai pergi sambil memgambil permen dari tasnya dan memegang kepalanya ternyata benturan tadi berakibat buruk bagi kepalanya sekarang kepalanya berdenyut sakit

.

.

.

Sehun pov

Ku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur uks yang brwarna putih dominan ini aku sudah mamperban kembali tanganku yang terluka,tanganku ku taruh di atas kepalaku merasakan angin yang masuk lewat jendela uks

Flashbeck

Terlihat seorang anak sedang memegangi lututnya yang terluka

"sakit hisk hisk s-sekali"anak itu menangis tersedu sedu karna rasa sakit di lututnya seorang anak lain berlari ke arahnya

"hunnie kau tidak apapa?"anak yang lebih tua setahun itu berjongkok dihadapan anak yang di panggil huniie ini

"l-lututku hisk berdarah nyung"

"itukan hyung sudah bilang jangan manjat pohon jadinya jatuhkan"

"habisnya diatas pemandanganya kernen hyung"ucap hunnie sambil menundukan kapalanya"hyung pasti marah pda hunnie ya"anak itu tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan menetas

"ehh...kok nangis...hyung nggak marah sama hunnie kok"ucap anak kecil yang mengatakan dirinya hyung dan mengusap kepala anak yang menangis ini

"sungguh"

"hmm"

Hunnie langsung memeluk anak yang di panggil hyung ini"hyung hunnie nggak bisa bergerak"

Anak yang dipanggil hyung itu langsung membalikan badanya masih dengan possisi berjongkok

"naiklah"

"tapi hunnie berat loh"

"badanmu kurus bagitu"hunnie hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tapi lansung melingkarkan tanganya pada leher anak yang dipanggil hyung ini

HAP

Sekarang mereka pergi dari tempat itu sambil sehun ada di gendongan nak itu"hyung apa aku sngat lemah?"sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak hyungnya

"yaa menurut hyung kau lemah"sehun langsung menegakan tubuhnya"hyungggggg"hunnie mulai ngambek

"hahaha kau lucu sekli hunnie"kata anak itu sambil tersenyum senang karna bisa membuat hunnie merajuk

"tapi kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat karna hyung akan slalu melindungimu"

"hyung janji?"

"nhee hyung janji baby hunnie...kalau hyng bohong hyung akan memakan 1000 cabai yang sangat pedas"hunnie kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak hyungnya sambil tersenyum dan anak yang mengendongya juga ikut senyum

Flash back end

"hyung kau pembohang"ucap ku sambil mengigik bbir bawahku kuat

Sehun pov end

TBC...

Maaf fic yang kenarin pendek sekali jadi sekarang aku bikin yang lebih panjang

Mmmm maaf aku ngak balas review dari readers karna aku tidak tau caranya kalau bolek bantuin aku bagaimana caranya nembalas review karna aku author baru

Maklumin ya jika alurnya aneh dan membosankan,buat yang review terimakasih banyak

Anyeong yeorobun


	3. Chapter 3

**CAN I BELIVE YOU**

**MAIN CAST**

**SEHUN**

**JONGIN A.K.A KAI**

**YI FAN A.K.A KRIS**

**KYUNGSOO**

**BAEKHYUN**

**CHANYEOL**

**WARNING**

**YAOI,TYPO BANYAK SEKALI,CERITA ALUNYA JELEK BANGET**

**MAAFIN SOAL CERITA KEMARIN BANYAK TYPONYA SOALNYA SAYA BURU'' BUATNYA SEKALI LAGI MAAFYA ASIK ASIK JOSH**

**HUHUUUUUUU#TERTAWA GARING DIKIT#BANYAK YANG TANYA HYUNG SEHUN SIAPA?**

**SEBENARNYA HYUNG SEHUN ADA SATU SAJA YANG KANDUNG YANG KEMARIN SEHUN BILANG HYUNGNYA YANG BOHONG ITU ADALAH YANG ORANG PALING BERHARGA KARANA KELUARGA SEHUN MEMBENCI SEHUN DAN YANG NYELAMATIN SEHUN DARI KESENDIRIAN DIA ADALAH CINTA PERTAMA SEHUN.**

**Tapi siapa dia nanti aku kasih tau di chapter 4 ok#nyengir nggaje#**

oooooSTORYoooooo

terdengar gelak tawa berasal dari sebuah ruangan kelas peling elit disekolah itu memangnya ada apa sampai kelas yang berisi anak anak pintar ini begitu ada siswa baru yang masuk terus kenapa mereka tertawa ada apa yang salah dengan anak baru itu.

Ternyata karna dandanan anak tersebut coba bayangin rambutnya disisir ke samping dengan minyak rambut yang sangat kentara itu juga bajunya yang hmmmm... kebesara dengan kemeja yang dimasukan ke celana yang juga super besar kemejanya di cancing sampai kerak oh siapa yang tidak tertawa sekarang kan sudah jaman modern tapi ternyata masih ada yang memakai baju seperti itu.

Tapi yang paling tidak disangka dia adalah kim jongin yang selalu merasa paling tampan kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

KAI POV

SIALAN,sial sekali aku hari in, pertama gue nyasar dihari pertama sekolah sampe harus mohon2 agar di perbolahkan masuk ke sekolah

kedua gue katemu lagi sama orang yang hampir bunuh diri dia tidak bilang terimakasih sama sekali yang ternyata siswa sekolah ini waktu disekolah dia membanting gue oke kalau soal gue dibanting itu juga salah gue tapi kenapa gue rasa bersalah ama itu orang yang nggak gue kenal sama sekali trus dia bedarah tiba2 gitu buat seragam gue kena' darah

ketiga apes banget waktu sudah mau dapet kelas baru gue,gue dilihat ama penjaga sekolah lalu gue dituduh preman karna baju gue ada darahya gue nggak ngerasa tuh gue preman tapi dengan seenak jidat tu orang ngejar nggak ngerasa bersalah gue lari tapi tuh penjaga sekolah manggil komplotanya untuk nangkep gue, gue ditangkep lalu dikasih sama guru bp BRENGSEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Trus ke4 tuh guru kejam banget gue udah bilang gue tidak melakukan tindak kriminal tapi tuh guru nyolot banget,maksa banget nyuruh gue ngaku coba apa yang harus gue akui gue tidak lakuin apa2 itupun bukan darah gue percaya napa.

Gue sampai di introgasi hingga setengah jam...uhhhh...gue ingin berteriak ama tuh guru bp dan bilang

"GUE TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA"yah tapi itu hanya angan2 coba sapa yabg berani sama orang yang mirip dengan nenek sihir ini

Setelah aku bilang aku adalah kim jongin mereka tidak percaya tapi syukurlah ada penyelamat yang ngenal ama gue banget yang mengatakan aku ini anak baik2 dan gue dibebasin tapi tuh guru bp masih mandang gue gue mau pergi dari tempat itu tuh guru bp manggil gue dan nyuruh gue ganti baju dan hasinya yahh seperti ini jadinya penampilanku seperti ini pengen gue bantai tuh orang yang kasih baju ini

Malesnya lagi tuh guru bp ngawal gue sampe' kelas dan berakhir semua siswa ngetawain gue pagahal gue mau bolos dulu yahh sekalian ganti bajulah tapi gue nggak bisa#sabar ya oppa...sippp deh sebenarnya saya suka oppa rapi tu aja kok#

KAI POV END

NORMAL POV

'HAHAHA AKU KIRA ORANGNYA TAMPAN TAPI...HAHAHA'

'WAH RAMBUTNYA MENGKILAT SEKALI WOWWWW SILAU'

'COBA LIHAT CELANAMU ITU'

Dan banyak lagi hinaan para siswa untuk namja yang ngaku paling tampan ini

"HYAAAAA KALIAN PENGEN MATI YA"ucap kai

"hey siswa baru loe berani ama kita ya?"kata seorang siswa yang bernama minho

"emangnya apa yang perlu gue takutin amo loe hah"kata kai lagi

"KAU ING-"

"KALIAN BERDUA KALAU MAU BERTENGKAR,BERTENGKAR SAJA DILUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"kau kim jongin tetap dikelas dan kau minho keluar cepat sebelum aku yang mengeluarkanmu"

Kai yang merasa menag dari minho langsung memeletkan lidahnya pada minho dan kembali menghadap dapa teman2 barunya yang menurut kai menyebalkan

"kau bisa duduk bersama oh sehun...oh sehun angkat tanganmu"kata guru itu dengan ada sedikit nada takut,sehun yang terasa terpanggil menoleh dan mendapati orang yang menyebalkan menurutnya tengah menyeringai kepadanya

"aku tidak mau dia duduk di sebelahku...dan tidak ada yang boleh duduk disini"ucap sehun

"ayolah tuan oh dia belum punya tempat duduk"ucap guru lee pada sehun

"apa anda mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"guru lee hanya menarik salivanya berat sapa yang ingin berurusan dengan namja manis tapi dingin ini

Tapi dengan lancangnya kai mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun dengan kengiran aneh milik kai dan mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat ada seorang anak baru yang berani mendekati seorang oh sehun

"pergi kau"kata sehun dingin

Tapi bukan kai namanya jika mau pergi begitu saja itu sama saja dia kalah dari perang

"gue nggak mau loe mau apa"kata kai tidak mau kalah

"kau"kata sehun sambil menujuk kai

"kaukan sebentar lagi akan menjadi tuthorku benarkan"kata kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

BRAKKKKKK

Sehun menggebrak mejanya kemudian melangkah pergi dari kelas tersebut tapi kenapa tidak ada yang protes dengan keributan yang diperbuat oleh sehun,kai bingung sekarang kenapa orang itu aneh bahkan guru yang tadi berteriak kepadanya terlihat tidak melarang sama sekali apa dia orang yang yang sangat bedboy sampai orang tidak amu menanggapi dirinya,seperinya kai mulai tertarik sama seorang sosok misterius seperti sehun

'menarik'batin kai sambil senyum manis

Kenapa seorang oh sehun sangat ditakuti bahkan guru yang terkenal killer tidak berkitik dihadapanya begitu banyak rahasia pada diri sehun

~KAIHUN~

kai terlihat sesekali menguap sambil melihat bangku yang ada disampinya yang kosong karna sang pemilik belum kembali,kenapa sehun belum kembali dimana dia itulah pertanyaan di hati kai

akhirnya dari pada dia mati bosan didalam kelas dia memilih keluar

"pak saya merasa sakit kepala bolehkah saya keluar"kata kai sambil membuat ekspresi di buat2 sakit

"keluarlah"

Kai keluar sambil tersenyum

"ada juga yang tahan dengan pelajaran membosankan itu"

Kai melangkah kan diri tapi sebelum pergi dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda keramat(menurut dia) dari dalam sakunya yaitu PETA SEKOLAH XOXO kai dengan senangnya jalan jalan pada jam belajar begini

Kai sampai di sebuah lorong tempat eskul seni,dia suka sekali dengan menari jadi pengen menari sepuasnya tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu tapi waktu kai mau belok

BRUK

Dia manabrak seseorang sampai orang tersebut terjatuh dan orang itu terisak

"kau tidak apa apa"kata kai sambil mengulurkan tanganya,Orang itu mendongak menatap kai

DEG

Kai kaget setengah mati dengan baru saja yang melihat orang itu, Orang itu menatap marah kai dan melanjutkan larinya

"sehun...dia...menagis"kenapa ada rasa sakit dihatinya saat melihat sehun yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang dingin kini tengah terisak sambil mengeluarkan air mata

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sehun siapa yang membuat dia menangis itu terus berputar di kepala kai,kai karna melihat sehun menangis jadi tidak nafsu menari lagi jadi dia pergi mencari baju yang pas buat dia,dengan mencuri baju dari ruang ganti dari siswa yang tengah olahraga#jangan ditiru ya#

Sekarang penampilan kai kembali seperti kai semula,dia sedang melangkah menuju ke kantin disana dia melihat ada sosok kecil tengah makan dengan liar di kantin besama seorang namja jakun disampingnya

"baekie maafkan aku...jangan marah lagi ya"ucap namja jakun itu

"..."

"ayolah baekie jika kau malan terus kau akan gemuk"namja lain yang dipanggila baekie ini langsung menolah dan memberi daethglear pada orang bernama chanyeol

"jadi kau mengataiku gendut oh"kata baekhyun

"ani,bukan begitu"

"kau menyebalkan"baekhyun pergi dari sana dan melihat ada orang selain mereka yah lumayan lah tampan jadi baekhyun menggandeng orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah kai,kai yang tidak tau apa apa hanya pasrah ditarik oleh baekyun tapi sebelum mereka keluar chanyeol menarik lengan kai

"apa yang kau lakukan ohh"katanya sambil menarik baekhyun tapi baekhyun melepas tangan chanyeol dari lenganya

"kau tidak mencintaiku,kenapa kau perduli padaku"ucap baekhyun milai terlihat terisak

"aku mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri percayalah"kini chanyeol mendekap tubuh baekhyun

Kai yang melihat adegan memilukan itu hanya menghela nafas dia seperti melihat adegan yang ad di film yang sering mamanya lihat dulu

Kai pergi lagi entah kemana padahal niatnya kan mau makan karna kejadian hari ini yang sungguh melelahkan dia melewati ruangan musik dan mendengar alunan dari piano sedang mengalun tapi kenapa perasaan kai tidaj enak mendenar lagu yang sedang bermain itu

Kai masuk keruangan musik dan melihat melihat seseorang telah bermain piano dengan lagu seperti ini MOONLIGHT SUNATA lagu itu seperti lagu dimana sesosok makhluk sedang muncul pada film horror atau zombi yang sedang mengepung si peran utama pada film

Setelah empat menit berlalu lagu tersebut berhenti

"kenapa kau disini"ucap orang itu dingin

"aku hanya lewat terus mendengar nada menyerankan itu jadi aku masuk dan melihatmu ada di sini"kata kai mengangka pundaknya tanda tidak tau

"apa kau ingin menertawakanku"kata orang itu

"apa alasanku untuk menertawakanmu...tapi aku orang yang menarik"kata kai

"lebih baik kau jangan perduli padaku...karna aku tidak akan perduli padamu"

Kai mendekat pada orang itu –sehun- dan melihat sekitar betapa megah ruangan ini

"dengar walaupun kau bilang tidak perduli aku akan tetap mendekatimu dam memaksamu perduli pada ku"kata kai sambil tersenyum tulus pada sehun

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mengejak kearah kai

"terserah apa katamu aku tidak peduli"setelah mengucapkan itu sehun pergi sebelum dia benar benar pergi

"aku akan berusaha membuat aura dingin dari dirimu menjadi aura hangat"ucap kai mantap

"kalau kau bisa melakukanya,aku akan berubah tapi kalau tidak jangan dekati aku apapun yang terjadi"kata itu seperti lampu merah untuk dirinya mendekati sehun membuat senyum kembali mengembang dari bibir tebalnya tapi masih tersisa pertanyaan dalam benaknya tantang sehun kenapa dia bisa menangis

Diluar sehun sedang merutuki kata2nya tadi

"apa yang tadi aku katakan"dia menyandarkan tubuhnya sebentar di pintu setelah benar2 pergi

~KAHUN~

Sehun sekarang benar jengkel dari tadi kai terus mengoceh dan bertanya hal2 yang tidak penting yang paling parah dia mengikuti sehun kemanapun sehun menahan amarahnya agar dia tidak memukul kai didepan siswa lain yah

Sekarang sehun kyungsoo baekhyun dan chanyoel tengah menuju ke perkiran kai dan baekhyun bertemu seperti demo yang para buruh yang sedang minta kenaikan gaji mereka cepat sekali akra bahkan dengan kyungsoo yang terkenal pendiam sekarang kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah kai,apa lagi kai terus melihat kearah sehun membuat sehun jengkel setengah mati

Tapi karna kai naik kendaraan lain sehun juga dan lainya mereka menjadi terpisah, sehun mendahului lalu mobil chanbaeksoo terakhir kai,kai sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sehun tapi sehun pergi begitu cepat.

~KAIHUN~

Sekarang sehun telah sampai di gedung apartementnya dan menuju ke tempat apartementnya tapi sehun seperti melupakan sesuatu ahhh hpnya ketinggalan jadi mengambinya kembali setelah sehun kembali terdengar suara pintu terbuka mata sehun langsung terbelalak melihat penghuni baru yang ada di samping apartementnya

"SEHUN"

TBC...

**Akhirya selesai juga senangnya**

**Thank's ya buat yang ngeriview saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih maaf yang kemarin banyak typonya hehehe:Dxxxxxxxx**

**Maaf ya jika chap ini ceritanya jelek**

**Dadah semua**


End file.
